The World is Still Beautiful or Buttiful
by blessifier
Summary: Mikan Yukihira, the princess of the Rain Kingdom, is whisked away from her homeland to be married to a king. And it's not just any king. It's the SUN KING, the current conqueror of the world. And it's all because she lost some rock-paper-scissors game. If some of you guys recognized the plot, good for you! Here's a cookie. If not, it's based on anime The World is Still Beautiful.


**_"Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass; it's about learning to dance in the rain." -Anonymous_**

"Rock, paper, SCISSORS!"

The youngest of the Yukihira princesses stared dumbly at the results: three scissors and one lonely loser paper. It was a twenty-five percent chance of losing, and she managed to land on it. In ONE ROUND.

"T-T-There has to be some mi-mistake!" Mikan shrieked as her three sisters pushed her to their servant, Narumi.

"Hey, you were the first to give your consent! You're only getting married anyways~" Sumire grinned widely.

"I'm ONLY GETTING MARRIED?!" she shrilled at the top of her lungs.

Hotaru behind her cringed. "Yes. Stop being such a baby. You lost."

"Stop being such a baby?! Well, Hotaru, why don't you-!" Mikan didn't finish her sentence when Narumi pulled her out of the room.

"Good luck, Mikan…" The faint sound of her third sister, Nobara, echoed in the hallway, leaving Mikan limp while following the blond servant.

"Yea good luck, Mikan!" Sumire copied her younger sister sarcastically, only to be followed by three infamous 'BAKA!' shots and an 'OW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR, HOTARU?!' Normally the brunette would have laughed, but this situation had erased all her forms of happiness.

 **OuO OuO OuO OuO**

"Narumi," Mikan looked desperately at her possible savior, "you won't agree to this right?"

"Haha…." He chuckled nervously. "What are you talking about, Princess Mikan?"

"My dear god YOU KNOW, this…THIS POLITICAL ARRANGEMENT. My dad. Why? What? How? Like…" She blubbered inconsistently. "The Sun King? I'm not getting married to some old, wrinkly king!"

"Well, I'm not…quite sure why your father did either…." He admitted hesitantly. And who said the Sun King was old and wrinkly? He shrugged to himself.

Mikan gaped at his back and realized something. "Wait a minute…WHAT HAPPENED TO GRANDMOTHER? Usually, she takes control!"

"Well, your grandma is currently helping a nearby kingdom with its water shortage. For now, your father is control. The Sun King suddenly sent a message to him yesterday, asking for either your or one of your sisters' hand for marriage," Narumi informed her.

"But she won't like this decision! You know how Grandma is about having alliances!" she protested.

"I know," he turned to Mikan, "but right now, it's either the survival or death of our nation."

"Wait what?!" Her eyes bulged out.

"Your acceptance to the proposal is what the Sun King wants. If we don't concede, there could be a declaration of war. Even if we do try to defend ourselves….the size of our Rain kingdom compared to the Sun King's empire is unimaginable…." Narumi faltered into silence.

"…"

"Princess Mikan, none of us want to let you go—"

"NONE of us…" she rolled her eyes while hearing the distant squabbles of her sisters.

"But right now, it's for the sake of the Rain people. The Sun King is infamous for the lengths he goes to fulfill all his wishes. And right now, he wants our….no, YOUR power."

"He wants some rain?" Mikan looked questioningly at Narumi. "can't I just make it rain and leave?"

Narumi smiled sadly. "If only that was all he wanted."

Before Mikan could form a question, he snapped out of his trance and pulled her. "King Izumi is waiting for you. He has already completed the preparations for tomorrow's departure."

"…T-tomorrow? That early?" Mikan's lips suddenly trembled. Did they want to get rid of her that bad…?

Again, Narumi turned around and internally broke apart when he saw Mikan's teary face. "Oh, Princess Mikan, don't cry." He took out a handkerchief and dabbed gently at the forming tears. "You'll be alright. Just smile. Your smile can turn anywhere into the happiest place."

"…R-really?" She sniffed. "Even a poopy kingdom and a wrinkly king?"

"Even a poopy kingdom and a wrinkly king." Narumi repeated while smiling. "I'm sure the Sun Kingdom would be delighted in your arrival. So cheer up! No one wants to see unhappy Mikan." He held the handkerchief to her nose as she blew into it.

"Ok, Narumi… I will go and smile and do all princess stuff." She rubbed her eyes and gave a small smile.

"That's a good girl." He patted her head affectionately.

"For the sake of the Rain kingdom."

"Yes, for your kingdom." Narumi pressed his forehead against hers. "If he's not treating you right, message us and we'll send a ship depending on circumstances."

"Thanks Narumi." She hugged him tightly. "I'll miss you…a lot."

He hugged her back. "I'll miss you too, especially your smile. The palace won't be the same without you." He then tilted his head towards the ceiling and sighed. How will Grandma Yukihira react when she finds her favorite princess missing?

 **OuO OuO OuO OuO**

"You know, I wonder what Mr. Sun King would look like?" Sumire drawled as she flipped onto a pillow, flicking locks of her hair back and forth.

"For a start, he might have your ugly face." The cold raven-haired girl polished her new invention.

She sniffed. "Love you too, Hotaru."

"….I h-heard he's really scary…li-like a demon…." Their heads turned when Nobara spoke.

"Pft, that's the most popular rumor…which is probably true." Sumire rolled over on her bed. "I heard he's a super wrinkly old pervert who goes for young chicks only."

"Oh my…" Nobara gasped.

"Some say he has two horns on his head along with a demon tail. I think he also has claws to rip out his opponents' throats," Hotaru said with a serious face. The other two sisters squealed in fright while holding hands.

"That Mikan…." Sumire shivered. "She's not going to have an easy life."

"Mikan…" Nobara cried softly.

The purple-eyed girl looked at her two idiotic sisters. She in fact knew the truth about the Sun King's appearance during her invitation to a convention. There, she saw the king's face and was shocked. Such was the appearance of a notorious conqueror of the world…It was unfitting.

"I hope Mikan won't turn suicidal from having such a dreadful husband," Sumire ran a hand through her hair, frustrated. "We were so close to that political marriage. As much as I feel guilty saying this, I'm glad it wasn't me."

"D-ditto," Nobara agreed.

"Sumire, did you tell Mikan about his rumored appearance?" Hotaru asked out of the blue.

"Yea, why?" The green-haired sat criss-crossed on her bed.

The raven-haired girl sighed. "Nothing, seaweed brain." She ignored Sumire's indignant shouts and sighed once again.

Mikan was going to die of shock when meeting him…

 **OuO OuO OuO OuO**

"Cut in military spending budget."

"Approved." Smack.

"Plea in more support for local orphanages."

"Approved." Smack.

"Petition for lower tariffs."

"Which goods?"

"Silk, Your Maje—"

"Tell them to suck it up. Declined." Rip.

"Nullification trial for recent robbery."

"Approved." Smack.

The day continued robotically for the king and his personal advisor. The only sounds heard were brief phrases, then either a large smack or an angry rip. The king's red eyes darted between the documents, processing the millions of texts while his advisor summarized each into a favorable concise statement.

After about a good four hours, the raven-haired male leaned back into his chair. "Are they all done?"

The obedient advisor nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty. The requests are all responded to. You may rest for the rest of the day."

"…I see." He tilted his head back, narrowing his eyes when the sunlight penetrated through the window. The edges of his lips turned downwards. "Untie the curtains, Tono."

"Yes, Your Majesty." He scuffled over to the window and untied them to block the sunlight.

"That's better," the king muttered incoherently.

Tono returned to his previous position. "Are you not going to prepare for the princess's arrival?"

"Later. When is she arriving?"

"In three days by ship, Your Majesty."

The king scoffed. "That's more than enough time."

"Yes…."

The king readjusted himself. "Have they sent word of which Yukihira princess?"

"Yes, I believe they decided on the youngest of them, Mikan."

"Mikan..." He let the name trail off his tongue. "How old is she?"

"I believe she is fifteen."

"…Not bad."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Tono smiled, "Very fitting for you."

 **OuO OuO OuO OuO**

"Miss Mikan, we told you not to use your power! Now we'll be early by a whole two days!" Rui Amane wailed as he spotted the distant shoreline.

"Why is that a problem?" She tilted her head. "I wanted to explore the Sun Kingdom by myself."

"I'm sure they would have prepared a welcoming feast for us… Now you ruined the surprise. And I won't get food, alcohol, and girls…" Rui moped in the corner of the cabin.

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Please. It was only for the lust?"

"Y-I mean no!….But Miss Mikan, I thought you weren't happy about the marriage?" He wiped his eyes and looked at her.

"Oh…that. Well, I had a small talk with Narumi. He made me understand that it was useless to mope around and that I should just accept it with a smile." She shrugged indifferently and then grinned. "I can't wait to meet new people."

Rui smiled back. "Good for you, Miss Mikan. You'll meet a lot of new people. But anyways, I'm sure the Sun King isn't as what your sister described him as."

She cringed. "Hopefully not. If he is, you better pick me up right away."

Hearing that, he chortled in laughter.

"LAND HO!" A voice called outside the cabin. They both recognized the voice as Subaru Imai's

"Well isn't he late?" Rui muttered as Mikan smirked. "Anyways, Miss Mikan, I hope you travel safely in the Sun Kingdom."

"Ahhh don't worry about me. I'll be fine." She slapped him playfully.

"Yea," his smile suddenly dissolved. "I'm serious, Miss Mikan. It's not the same world as the Rain Kingdom. There will be a lot more to face…You'll learn that you had lived in a secluded bubble.."

Mikan blinked. It was the first time she saw Rui so serious. "O-ok."

"Promise me you'll be safe…" He grabbed and squeezed her hand.

"Ok, I promise, Rui."

He sighed and released her hand. "Good. Have fun there, ok?"

"Yea, I will!"

He bit down on his lips and embraced the small princess. "Don't you dare forget about me, ok? Marrying some conqueror of the world is a big deal, but I personally think I should be a bigger deal." He grinned when he felt her shake with laughter.

"Rui, I won't forget about you at all. I'll even visit if I get the chance to."

"Good." He let himself sink into the cheerful atmosphere of the room while playfully teasing Mikan and listening to her sarcastic replies.

Whoever this Sun King was….Rui narrowed his eyes….he was a lucky bastard.

 **OuO OuO OuO OuO**

"Byeeeeeeee!" Mikan waved her hand at the shrinking vessel.

She turned happily but paused when a harsh gust of wind knocked against her back. She narrowed her eyes at the town in front of her. Something felt different about the wind here than in her homeland.

"What an awful wind…" she murmured, dragging her small suitcase.

It took her about five minutes to walk from the port to the edge of the bustling town. Kids tumbled here and there while shop vendors advertised their goods to the daily mass of citizens. She shook her head to herself. What was she afraid of? It was perfect here.

"Hey pretty missy! Want one?"

Mikan realized a shop vendor was speaking to her. Smiling brightly, she immediately hopped over. "Oh my, what fruit is this?" Her eyes sparkled in delight.

"They're freshly picked enelot fruits, perfectly ripe in this season!"

"They're called enelots?" Her hands marveled at the smooth complexion despite its rugged appearance.

"I sell enelots at five suns, but because you're so pretty, I'll sell them at four!" He grinned widely while holding an enelot to her.

Everyone seems so happy here…She instinctively reached into her pocket but hesitated for a moment. "Wait, four suns….converted into Rain Kingdom's sigure…..WAIT!" She dropped her jaw on the floor. "That's about 18 sigures! That's expensive, gramps!"

"WHAT?" He looked immensely shocked. "You think that's expensive?!"

"YEA! That's a rip-off!" She pouted.

He suddenly snarled at her. "You're seriously poor, aren't you?" Recoiling almost as if in disgust, he screamed, "Don't pass it on to me! GET OUT OF MY SHOP! GET OUT!"

"W-what?! It's not contagious!" She backed into the crowd as an unknown person pushed her over. "EEP!" She felt the breath knocked out of her when she landed flat on the ground.

"What the…WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" The person who pushed her over revealed to be a pompous-looking man with a feather hat. "Get your act together, country girl!"

"C-country girl?! W-Wait!" She watched helplessly as the man ran away and sighed to herself. "Forget it….I need food."

 **OuO OuO OuO OuO**

"Look, I'm not saying this to be mean to you…I just don't have any rooms." The man before her spoke in the crowded room of military soldiers.

"T-this is the fifth place I've tried!" Mikan complained. "I'll stay in your storage room? Please, I need this!"

"I told you," the man frowned, "it's not possible. Look here, girlie."

Mikan's eyes followed the man's arm, which gestured to the boisterous tables of military men squawking at the dinner tables. Each of them stared ravenously at the private parts of every girl who passed by. "I can't let a nice girl like you loose in that drunken ramble. Even if I had an open room, I wouldn't let you have it. The risk is too high," he explained.

She walked out of the noisy hotel and into the empty streets, looking forlorn. The crickets chirped. The people were gone. The stars peeked from the clouds. The moon loomed over her. What a drag. She audibly sighed to herself and hobbled over to the next hotel destination. It was probably full again, and if it wasn't, it'd probably be out of her price range.

Everyone in this country was confusing. She mused to herself and contemplated. It was awful that she couldn't get food and now shelter.

Little did she know she was being trailed by two figures, one stubby and stout and the other tall and thin. Each of their footsteps matched the exact sound of her footsteps, and she swung her bag in a carefree manner without noticing.

"Miss!" One of them exclaimed.

She jumped out of her skin. "Wh-huh?"

"Do you have a place to stay for the night?" One of them hopped over to her as his eyes shone. She blinked when he patted her on the back.

"Well uhm n—"

"Do you want to stay at our inn?" The stout person walked to the other side of her as he placed his hands on his cheeks.

Suddenly, Mikan's world brightened a little. "Really? Do—can I?! You have an open room?"

"Yes! It's actually our first year anniversary! One night with two meals for only ten suns!" He exaggerated the offer with ten fingers while smiling.

"IT COMES WITH TWO MEALS?" Her mouth was watering now. She looked dreamily at the sky and visualized plates of meat and bread.

"YES! Allow me to take that bag for you, miss!" He insistently grabbed her suitcase from her as Mikan snapped out of her trance and dragged it back.

"Thank you, but there's no need!" she cheerfully replied.

"Oh but we insist!" The tall one behind her said as she turned towards him. She reluctantly let the suitcase slip from her grasp. "Today's an all-you-can-eat for the ladies!"

"SERIOUSLY?!" Mikan clasped her hands around his. "Oh dear, I'm so lucky!"

"Oh, you took the bait HAHA!" The tall one directly exclaimed in joy.

Mikan blinked a couple of times in confusion.

"A story this good…." His blissful grin suddenly transformed into a darkened, menacing glare smashed against Mikan's forehead. "…could never be true."

"W-wha…." Suddenly, she gasped and grasped the situation before her. "M-MY SUITCA-!"

"COUNTRY GIRL!" They both shouted as the tall one swiped his feet and buckled Mikan's legs. She fell backwards onto the concrete road and grimaced in pain when she landed.

"What a dunce!" The fatter one exclaimed as they both ran away from the shocked brunette.

She groaned as she leaned onto her elbow for support. "For goodness sake…" Her hazel eyes darkened into a chocolate color, watching the disappearing figures. "Has this country dried out the people's hearts too?"

The wind swirled into an ominous roar around her, blowing her hair strands from her back. The energy around her was rising. No matter how far they could run...just in one slice, she could…

 _Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr~_ Mikan suddenly stopped as she felt her empty stomach scream. "Wh-wha…" There was no more energy left from her as she collapsed face-down.

"I-it's no good…I'm gonna…die…." she melodramatically whispered through ragged breaths. Her stomach was churning its insides out. "Goodbyeee world."

Her vision began fading as her sleep deprivation kicked in. Through the last moments of her consciousness, she spied two girls hovering over her.

 _Whatever. I don't care anymore._ Mikan closed her eyes and fell into unconsciousness.

 **OuO OuO OuO OuO**

 **A/N: So I just watched 'The World is Still Beautiful'/'Still World is Beautiful'(gramatically incorrect unless you're talking about a dead world)/'** **Soredemo Sekai wa Utsukushii/all dem titles, and I loved it!**

 **Waii is it so underrated? It's like amazing! Anyways, you can see that the beginning of my plot line (to those who have watched it) is basically that anime's. I don't know if I would stay with that story's plotline or even continue it at all lol. OeO But enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer (if ppl do this anymore): I do not own Gakuen Alice because I can't be that epic, and pretty much for now, I don't own the story line either LOL. Yay for copyright infringements!**

 **I hope you have a good day because you know what? You're really beautiful and awesome. No one else is like you. And no one can replace you. XD Ok bye I'm dead from doing a history project. I procrastinated really hard. I'm ded. DED NOT DEAD. Just...ded.**


End file.
